The Angel That Goes Nyaa Chapter 001
Saving me Singapore, 0611hrs Arche strolled down the narrow corridors of the school, feet unnervingly silent against the dark alleyways of the school, he heard a soft click coming from the corridor, followed by another, and another. His body tensed, even though it is in the school; he was not afraid to make the first move if anyone seemed threatening. Then he saw her; the girl, taking her time to come into the dark corners. Then he spotted something else: a impending disaster for the girl. The girl was going to step on a log placed on the stairs, and Arche was not prepared to let that happen. Dropping his bag and sprinting at full speed, she tackled the girl just as she stepped onto the log, and whilst flying down the stairs, he hugged her tightly, before spinning around 180 degrees to receive the blow from the wall. A loud thud indicated that Arche hit the wall, but thankfully with the girl safely in his arms. “You all right?” Arche asked the girl, out of breath from the sprint and the hit. “I am. Are… are you?“ her soft voice quavered in response. “No problems.” Arche whispered, standing up, and carrying her as well. She moved up with her, with Arche removing the log on the way, and two minutes later, both of them were sitting in the classroom. The girl turned on the lights and looked closely at the guy who saved her; he was smart-looking, to say the least, and has incredible reflexes and endurance to prevent her injury in any way. But, she realised something that was wrong with him. “Your back… it’s bleeding! Its bleeding profusely!” the girl shouted, her voice echoing through the large classroom. “Yeah, it wouldn’t kill me.” Arche smiled weakly, not wanting to drag on with his injury. “That wound must be tended to, or…I’ll feel guilty about it,” she shyly said, and Arche nodded his head, not wanting to go against her. The girl grabbed the first aid kit from the side of the wall, and grabbed some gauze, alcohol and cotton wool from the kit. She motioned for Arche to take off his clothes for her to dress the wound, and he did so, revealing a well-toned body, as well as a badly scraped back. Blood had soaked the dark blue shirt, but due to its dark hue, it was not easily noticeable. She started the process of cleaning the wound, daubing it gently with cotton wool soaked with alcohol. Although the alcohol would sting badly, he did not even so much as flinch, making the girl feel even more amazed at this stranger who saved her. After the cleaning of the wound, she started to wrap the gauze around his back, with her positioned right in front of him, reaching around his back, her face red and heart pumping wildly. He was standing immobile, not moving for her to finish her wrapping, poker-faced. Both of them have not uttered a single word in the long process of tending to Arche’s wound, and when finally, the awkwardness of the situation was gone when she stepped back from him, finished with the wrapping of the wound. “Thanks,” Arche said, breaking the uneasy tension between them. “That was the least I could do to help,” the girl bowed her head bashfully, but her eyes still showed sadness; guilt at having someone getting injured due to her. “My name’s Arche. What about yours?” Arche asked, smiling charmingly. She was blushing almost all the way from the part where she was rescued up till now, and still blushing, she looked away and said ,“Stephanie.” Arche reached out his palm, and she shook it, her small delicate hand with his long, graceful fingers, and suddenly, she broke contact as she spotted someone coming into the classroom. The intruder of the scene raised a quizzical eyebrow at Arche half-dressed (with the bandages, of course), and Stephanie standing so close to her. Stephanie suddenly noticed what the guy standing at the door was looking at, and grabbed his blood-soaked shirt, hastily threw it onto him before running away from the embarrassing scene, not appearing until lessons started, and unfortunately for her, she had to sit beside Arche, with her guilt stabbing her whenever she looked at his shirt, still caked with blood. For the rest of the day, they shared an uneasy silence, with the rest of the class discussing about the two as an item. As the final bell rang, the newly made friends of Arche and Stephanie swarmed their table to ask if they were together. Both of them denied at the same instant, with the cooing and catcalls following. Many congratulated both of them, even with the profuse denial of both parties. In the end, they went home together(incidentally, both of them live pretty close to each other), with Stephanie looking frustrated, and Arche mildly bothered. As the both of them boarded the bus headed home, Arche struck up a conversation on their newly-found friends, and Stephanie was talking amicably (and normally, without much blushing) when the bus lurched, and Stephanie felt someone take advantage of her. When she turned around, she saw a lecherous-looking old man, with his hand still resting on her behind when she turned. She turned to Arche at whispered at him ,“There’s a pervert behind me. What should I do?” His face turned from happy to serious and he motioned for her to stay silent about it. As the bus lurched once again, Arche grabbed the old man’s hand, exerting a vice-like grip on the wrist. Like flames, a frightening aura was erupting from Arche, scaring almost everyone in the vicinity, especially the molester who got caught. When it was almost at breaking point, he released the grip, and holding her delicate shoulders, he switched places with Stephanie, carrying her as if she was as light as a feather. The two students alighted in auburn evening sky, light casting long shadows over the faces of the two people standing at the bus stop, facing each other even when the bus moved off. Stephanie’s head was tilted to the side, embarrassed to once again, be alone with him, and Arche was simply making sure she was okay. She looked at him, bright, brown eyes shining, and said earnestly ,”Thank you for all you have done today.” “It was nothing, and you’ve already thanked me multiple times for it.” Arche smiled casually, with his eyes focused on hers as well. “So… goodbye.” she said, unable to keep a tinge of regret from keeping away from her words. “Yeah. See you tomorrow!” Arche waved goodbye as she moved off. http://foxfight.wikia.com/wiki/The_Angel_That_Goes_Nyaa_Chapter_002 Click here to go to the next chapter